Red
by Miss I-Like-Too-Many-Fandoms
Summary: Carmilla is fairly positive that if she was not already dead, that Laura would be the death of her. Seeing as that is not the case, she is able to do wicked things to her girlfriend and all because of some damn pair of red heels.


**Inspired by bigmammallama5's art "The One with the Red Heels" on Tumblr. I posted ages ago on Archive but I finally got around to updating my stuff on here. Carmilla does not belong to me.**

"Cupcake, if I get one more text from your friends I'm going to throw the damn thing out the window." The vampire glowered at the annoyingly large device in her hands. The Galaxy whatever had been a gift from the girl taking much too long in the bathroom. Laura had insisted that she have a cellphone for "totally not control freak thinking she was dead reasons" and apparently it was cute or something that they had the same model, Laura's father finally caving but insisting that the virtually indestructible old cell stay at hand in case of another deep dark cavern with cell service that only it could access.

"They're your friends too, you know." Laura's voice was muffled by the door while she continued to get ready.

Carmilla absently scrolled through her phone, enjoying the way the pages moved. Her eyes lit up when she spotted her newest app. The seventeenth century countess had warmed up to her new gadget considerably upon the discovery of the Google Play Store, thoroughly enjoying the games she found. Her current favorite was 2048, which she eagerly tapped open while she dropped back on to her bed. At first baffled and enraged by the confusing game, the vampire had quickly mastered the number puzzle and constantly bragged to any of the Dimwit Squad about her latest high score, mostly to LaFontaine's annoyance.

She swiped continuously, pushing her score higher and higher, her irritation with her girlfriend forgotten while the tiny squares shifted and slammed together. Her high score had been stuck at 36,024 for the past week and she was determined to obtain a new one. She never went longer than a few days without a new score and the lack of progress was beginning to eat at her. LaFontaine had broken 50,000 three days prior and Carmilla refused to be shown up by the biology major. She had to at least hit 60,000 before they found out. The vampire cheered quietly when a particularly masterful swipe sent her score to 37, 108. At 45, 560, she registered Laura leaving the bathroom but only offered a brief glance to check out her girlfriend while she bent over, rummaging under her bed, her annoyance having long since vanished in her quest to win the newfangled game.

"Seriously? You were rushing me. I'm ready now. Let's go." Laura huffed as she pulled on a jacket, her steps clicking as she moved toward the door. Carmilla stood, tearing her eyes away from her phone to rake her eyes over the smaller girl's form in her usual fashion. Though she normally preferred to be caught in the act, she was not deterred, her tongue sneaking out to wet her lips and her fingers clenching a bit tighter around her phone as she took in Laura's sheer top and sinfully short skirt. Her hold on the Android did little to prevent its fall, however, when her inspection of Laura's legs ended, the device clattering to the floor, all thoughts of high scores and numbered boxes long gone.

The sound of the TARDIS rematerializing flooded the room, making the resident Whovian jump before she answered her phone. Her rapid-fire apologies were unheard by Carmilla, who remained frozen. Laura, resisting the urge to pace while she spoke, shifted her weight, rocking one foot backwards on its heel precariously. The movement made the vampire's breath quicken.

Before she could form coherent thoughts and act on the urge to pin her girlfriend to the nearest surface, Laura had finished her call and raced out the door, calling something back to the vampire, completely unaware that she was not being followed. Carmilla drained the rest of her soy milk container before swiping her thankfully undamaged smartphone from the floor and rushing after Laura, pushing the limits of what would be considered human speed.

"We're not drinking right? I know we talked about it last night but I wanted to make sure you hadn't changed your mind or anything. Not that I have changed my mind. I definitely don't want to drink tonight. Tonight's just about dancing and I heard their drinks are awful anyway. Who would want to drink at someplace called the Pandemonium Club? Do people not know what Pandemonium is? It's hell right? Demon city and all that? They could be evil drinks! I bet the Alchemy Club comes here all the time. Maybe this is where they get their weird ideas! Who picked this place out anyway? I know it wasn't you because you didn't want to go out anyway-" Carmilla caught up to her girlfriend easily, her absence going unnoticed in the throes of the ramble. The vampire's hand wrapping tightly around Laura's ended the outpouring of words, making the smaller of the two stumble a bit. Carmilla nipped at Laura's ear, earning a surprised squeak that made her grin as fangs began to descend. A light tug pulled the girl even closer.

"I really-" Her voice had already dropped substantially but before she could finish her sentence and before Laura could fully appreciate just how husky the vampire's voice had become, three redheads came out of the dark, joining the couple hovering near a streetlight. They were nearly off campus.

"There you guys are! Took you long enough." LaFontaine had opted for a blazer for their outing, some strange science joke t-shirt peeking out.

"We thought you got lost." Black on black on black, to Perry, apparently meant clubbing clothes, a turtleneck tucked into her jeans.

"Elvira, do you even know how to work your phone? You have to have at least twelve texts. Y'know, those little boxes with words in them?" Every inch of Danny was covered in skin tight material, from her acid green jeans to the v-neck hugging her frame.

"Blame Laura."

"Hey!"

"Creampuff, I thought you were lost in Narnia."

"That's in a wardrobe, Carm." Before she could fire back a retort at Laura sticking out her tongue, Carmilla's eyes flickered back down her girlfriend's frame, rendering her silent yet again.

"Laura, how did you get her to watch the movies?"

"I didn't."

"What? Wait. No. No way. She read the books?!"

"So not the time guys. Can we go now?" Danny raised a hand to turn LaFontaine around, her fingers hovering near their shoulder, but soon dropped it, brushing past them instead. A nudge from Perry had the shortest redhead groaning and turning to follow Danny, the subject of Narnia dropping for the moment. Laura fell in step with the others, her quiet laugh and gentle squeeze of her fingers breaking Carmilla from her silent trance.

Click. Click.

"Oh, lookin' good, frosh. Killer heels." Carmilla tripped, earning a worried glance from the girl beside her and a knowing smirk from LaFontaine. She glowered at the biology major when Laura looked away.

"Thanks!" Laura squeezed her girlfriend's hand unconsciously as she responded brightly.

Click. Click. Carmilla's fingers tightened around Laura's.

"Alright there, Drac? Or should I say Edward? You're looking a bit Cullen-ish there." If looks could kill, LaFontaine would have certainly been dead. They did worry, briefly, that the vampire's heated glare would set them on fire, but thankfully Carmilla did not turn to pyrokinesis. Laura missed the entire exchange, too caught up in a discussion about the upcoming Adonis Festival and Hunt.

Carmilla was not sure if she was more relieved or wound up when they turned the corner and found the harsh green letters indicating the "Pandemonium Club," the display designed to make it look like it was dripping.

Click. Click. Click. Click.

She was definitely wound up. She managed to hold Laura back a bit from the rest of their group as they eagerly flashed their IDs and took the fluorescent bracelets allowing entry. Once the Dimwit Squad disappeared inside, they stepped up to the bouncer and the much smaller employee in charge of dealing out the bracelets. Carmilla quickly guided Laura away and snatched the slick green plastic from the much too friendly blonde, throwing a devastating glare over her shoulder that resulted in scattered bracelets and groans from the surprisingly short line.

Once inside, Carmilla, her bracelet already in place, took her time in attaching Laura's key to entry, her fingers skimming her forearm before holding her wrist, her thumb swiping over her pulse before she finally secured the plastic. Tangling their fingers again, she brought the newly accessorized wrist to her lips. The couple stared at each other while newcomers brushed past them, Carmilla's gaze flickering down every so often. A particularly violent jostle that nearly had Carmilla breaking a Zeta's neck (his hat proudly proclaiming his bro-ness), spurred Laura to action. She pulled the growling vampire on to the dance floor, managing to find the ginger trio in the mass of bodies.

Click. Click.

Even in the blaring din of music and just the noise of bodies crammed into a small space, Carmilla could hear Laura's heels. It was not even the noise. It was the reminder that if she looked down, she would see them. Her salvation and doom came when Laura spun and threw her arms around her neck, pressing their bodies tight together. There was no red in sight but the way Laura felt against her sent her mind skittering down the same path as the heels.

"Is this alright?" Carmilla would always prefer waltzing to the so called dancing of the current age, but she certainly did not mind the way it had Laura against her every line and curve. She did not have one clue if her girlfriend was "dancing" well but with Laura's hips moving against hers and her breath hot on her face, the vampire was perfectly fine with whatever it was they were doing.

"You're doing great, creampuff." Her hands crept down Laura's skirt as she moved to press kisses down the column of her neck, but before her lips met any skin, the smaller girl had turned, arms still around the vampire's neck as she rocked back. Laura received a growl for her efforts and hands tight at her hips. They moved in the new position for a few songs, the words and beats blurring together as Carmilla began to care less and less about where they were and who they were with. When Laura jerked the vampire's head down for a bruising kiss and rolled her hips backwards with some force just as whatever song ended, Carmilla broke.

"I have to go to the bathroom, cutie." She could hardly choke the words out as she groped for her confused girlfriend's hand and dragged her off the dance floor, blindly searching for the restrooms. The long line gave their locations away, but Carmilla was in no mood to wait.

"I thought we were going to the bathroom." Click. Click. Click. Click. Laura's gaze was still stuck on the line as she let Carmilla drag her along to the deepest, darkest corner of the club that the vampire could find.

"I couldn't wait."

"What-oh-" Laura's question died with a gasp as Carmilla pinned her to the wall, her hand hitting the concrete hard. She was so surprised it took her a moment to realize that her leg had not just been hiked up. The only thing keeping her upright was Carmilla pressing her against the wall, an arm around her back. While she was taking stock of the situation, her girlfriend was already leaving a wave of burning hickies on her neck while one hand slid up her skirt. "Carm!"

A wave of heat rolled through Laura as the vampire looked up at her, eyes dark and fangs protruding. She tangled her fingers in her hair and pulled her up for a searing kiss, her tongue running over the exposed fangs. A smile pulled at her lips as Carmilla groaned into the kiss but it quickly fell away as nimble fingers slipped beneath her skirt, her jaw going slack. Carmilla pushed her a bit further up the wall, leaning hard against her, her necklace digging into Laura's chest, not that she minded or noticed.

Laura relaxed her legs around the vampire's waist, giving her much needed access. Carmilla swallowed a particularly throaty moan from her girlfriend while she rewarded her for her efforts. Though thoroughly enjoying the way the music vibrated through the wall, through Laura, and into her and the way Laura quaked around her, the still very flustered vampire found herself conflicted. She had no intention of stopping what she was doing but she wanted those heels in her back. The thought alone had her quickening her movements and Laura shouting. A sharp tug at the base of Carmilla's skull broke her preoccupation with the heels enough for her to have Laura writhing and gasping into her mouth.

She kept her against the wall, knowing Laura would collapse on her own legs if she set her down, and trailed kisses up her neck, nipping her ear again once she reached it.

"You're wearing only those damn red heels for the rest of the weekend." Normally, Laura would have objected to the command but the want in Carmilla's voice sent a spike of what felt like molten metal down her spine and if what had just transpired was any indication of what was in store for her, Laura did not think she was going to mind what the vampire had planned.

She did not mind. Not one bit.


End file.
